White bouquet
by ArwenUndomiel16
Summary: His last words to her was "I hate you", and it was more painful than the Cruciatus Curse .Time was passing but the pain never ended. Hermione wasn't ready to see her ex boyfriend in front of the altar with someone else, but she happened to be best friends


The white bouquet

"_How do I look?" Ginny asked, when she turned around, "But please be honest, tell me if I look like a cow!" _

_Hermione smiled softly at her friend's pregnant belly, and said, "You look fantastic, Gin!" _

_Her ginger friend looked at the big mirror again, "Are you sure?" _

"_For a six month pregnant woman you look amazing!" Hermione reassured her, "This dress is perfect, purple looks so good on you!" _

"_I really like the color, and I bought Harry a matching tie!" _

_Hermione just smiled, saying nothing because she knows Harry doesn't like bright colors, but he would do anything for his precious wife._

"_And what dress did you choose 'Mione?" asked Ginny, while still looking into the mirror, unconvinced at Hermione's reassurance._

"_Well…" Hermione began, with a low voice, "I'm not sure if I will go to begin with…" _

_Ginny turned around surprised._

"_But you and Astoria are so close! She'll be very upset if you don't show up! She was upset enough when you declined being the Maid of Honor… I know you did that because of him, but she has no clue… So if you don't show up at the wedding, she will think that you hate her, and things will get very complicated!" _

"_I know…" Hermione nodded sadly, "This is her big day and I will go for our friendship's sake! I can handle one night… you know seeing him there… it's just…"_

_She went quiet and looked away, so Ginny wouldn't see the tiny tear dropping onto her cheek. The pain was awful, jammed deeply inside her heart. His voice was repeating in her head. His last words to her was "I hate you", and it was more painful than the Cruciatus Curse she endured in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor. She was trying to forget every moment with him and to move on but it was hard. Time was passing but the pain never ended. _

_Hermione wasn't ready to see her ex boyfriend in front of the altar with someone else, but she happened to be best friends with the bride, so that was inevitable._

_**The Wedding **_

The wedding hall was decorated to look very beautiful and classy. It was white and gold, and everything sparkled with glamorous diamonds. There were white roses everywhere, that smelled absolutely wonderful. All the guests were admiring the venue and commented on the bride's taste.

"Hermione, you're at a wedding, please smile a bit." said Harry carrying a glass of champagne in his hand, "You look so tense."

"What?" she asked absentmindedly, while looking somewhere off in the distance.

"You look tense." Harry repeated and sipped his glass. "Chill a bit, it's a wedding, remember?"

Hermione looked at him and forced a smile, "I'm just tired. I've been working nights recently."

"And this is why you need to relax," Harry said and raised his glass, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Hermione raised her glass as well.

During the ceremony, Hermione tried her best not to look at the altar. Blocking out their voices, trying not to hear him. It was hard because he was there, looking as handsome as always. Hermione looked at them, a few moments after the bride and groom said 'I do'. Draco was smiling sincerely, hugging Blaise and talking with the other groomsmen by his side.

Some say you can't die from broken heart, but the pain is so intense and physical. It hurts like a real, bleeding wound. Hermione felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She couldn't wait for this to be over so she could go home. Time was passing very slowly and she decided to sneak away unseen, until…

"Mione, what are you up to?" Ginny asked, standing behind her.

"I was… looking for the bathroom!" Hermione tried to sound convincing.

"Really? It's in the opposite direction…" Ginny showed her the way, "And please make sure you come back in time for the bouquet toss."

"Oh, no…" Hermione groaned.

"Oh, yes!" Ginny nodded, "I know how badly you want to run away, and I don't blame you, but please join the girls for this tradition, for Astoria's sake …and then you can go!"

"Fine!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

The bride was standing, tall and beautiful, carrying a white bouquet, filled with gentle flowers. Which only meant one thing; she will toss it, and the next bride to be will catch it.

"Are you ready, girls?" Astoria asked playfully, and winked.

"Yes!" The young witches screamed in excitement.

Hermione was standing behind most of the candidates shaking her head, clearly waiting for this to be over soon. She closed her eyes as Astoria began counting, "One… two…"

Hermione suddenly smelt a nice perfume near her and opened her eyes to see the bride in front of her.

"Astoria…"

"Here, I am giving you my bouquet!" The bride said, smiling, and turned Hermione around to see someone who was standing behind her.

Everyone gasped loudly realizing what was happening. Тhe Best Man – Draco Malfoy was kneeling before Hermione Granger with a little velvet box.

She couldn't believe her own eyes! The man she loved with all her heart was now asking her to be his wife!

"Draco… what… are you doing?" Hermione choked back a small sob.

"I love you, Granger, and I want you back! You belong to me and I belong to you… I am sorry for everything, will you forgive me ?" Draco asked, looking up at Hermione, eyes wide with hope.

Hermione was standing there speechless, but emotional. Nodding slowly, her eyes filled with tears.

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Draco asked, smiling softly.

"Yes yes yes!" Everyone chanted, holding onto friends and loved ones, hope filling their eyes as well.

Draco looked at her, eyes watering, and asked again with more determination, "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

" Yes…. Yes Draco I will!" Hermione said and Draco hugged her tight, and kissed her, leaving her breathless while they heard screaming and clapping around them.

"I love you!" Draco whispered in her ear, "I will never let you go."

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione said, as she rest her head on his chest.

The ring was beautiful and elegant, with a glittering halo of round brilliant diamonds to accentuate the larger, central diamond. Hermione's hand was shaking a little as Draco slid the ring onto her finger. She still couldn't believe the man she loved had returned to her, and wanted her to be his wife! Apparently Astoria, Blaise, Ginny and Harry knew, because they didn't look as surprised as the rest of the guests. They were all hugging and congratulating the newly engaged couple.

"I told you not to leave, 'Mione." Ginny winked and hugged her, "I am so happy for you two!"

Hermione looked surprised at her ginger friend,

"You knew… but how?"

Ginny grinned mischievously, "Well…."

_**Three Weeks Earlier **_

_Draco_ _Malfoy was sitting before __Astoria and Ginny, drinking a glass, full of fire whiskey._

"_You did mess up, Malfoy… as much as I like you, I have to say that you were wrong." Ginny frowned at Draco._

"_I know__…. And I want to fix it," Draco said with a serious tone, and looked away, so they couldn't see the pain in his eyes, "I can't.. I just can't …." _

"_Live without her, yes I know…" Ginny quickly finished the sentence._

_When he nodded, Astoria asked him, "But what the hell happened, and why did you called me?"_

_Draco took a deep breath and began, "Two months ago we had a huge fight. She wanted us to move to the next level, — move in together, get married, have children, that whole thing — and I told her that I can't leave the Manor just like that._

_After my father passed away, my mother was depressed and lonely. She even got sick! I promised to look after her, and when she gets better, I would buy my own house and continue on with my life." _

_Draco explained, looking at the two women in front of him, and continued with his story, "Hermione accuse me of making fake excuses, and giving her false hope. She told me that she needs to be sure if my intentions about us were serious, and not like her previous relationship… I hate when she mentions that!" Draco grumbled, slightly off topic. _

"_When I tried to explain about my mother's condition, she plainly refused to move into the Manor. I told her that no one asked her to do such a thing… she misunderstood… "_

"_Oh boy…" Ginny sighed, knowing her best friend_

"_Exactly!" Draco exclaimed, "Then she got upset and told me that I'm avoiding our future! That I'm just playing games like her ex, who was promising her a family with kids, but lied and cheated on her! I'm sorry Ginny, but I couldn't stand to be compared to your brother. That was the last drop in my cup… "_

"_Oh, boy…" Astoria sighed, knowing Draco."Then I told her so leave before I do something I'll regret…" Draco took another swig from his glass._ _"She yelled at me, called me a coward, then said she was going to leave me... After she said that, I threw a vase against the wall and before I could stop my self I said 'Leave then! I hate you!'"_

_"Draco!" both witches exclaimed, simultaneously._

_He shook his head and explained, "The thought of losing her made me crazy, and I lost my temper. I'm such a..."_

_"Possessive, and jealous, Slytherin?" offered Ginny, and when he agreed she continued, "How do you think we can help you Draco? I can't convince her of anything, she needs to hear that from you; tell her you are sorry and swear never to be aggressive towards her. I'm sure she got upset when you smashed the vase... and one more thing: prove to her that you really want family with her!" _

_"I do!" Draco nodded fervently, "I want her to be the mother of my children!" _

_"I have a idea…" Astoria suddenly exclaimed, her face lighting up, "At my wedding when it's time to toss the bouquet, I will give it straight to her and you will show up with a ring. " _

_"But I hoped I would make up with her before the wedding so we could go together properly… " _

_"No no, Astoria is right , this idea is brilliant!" Ginny agreed, " She won't suspect anything because you will be the best man and Daphne is the Maid of Honor... Proposing in front of the 300 guests is proof enough that you are serious about her, and she's going to be so surprised and happy!" _

_"Or she will decline my proposal and make me embarrassed in front of 300 people… " Draco grumbled._

_"Don't be so pessimistic! " Ginny scolded him, " I am sure she will say yes! " _

_"Fine , I'll do this," nodded the blond, and turned to Astoria, "Thank you for the idea, and for sharing your special day with Hermione. It means a lot to me." _

_"It's nothing, I really want you to be together, and happy the way Blaise and I am." Astoria smiled back at Draco._

Draco and Hermione were left alone in the garden. He was caressing her cheek and kissing her hands gently, "I love you Hermione, more than you can imagine."

"I love you too, you made me really happy! " Hermione told him, and smiled with her eyes still wet, "The past three months were unbearable, I thought I lost you forever… "

"That's impossible... every day I was thinking about you. My days were a real hell, I can't imagine my life without you and I will never let you go," Draco squeezed her hand, "Please forget whatever I said, I was crazy and I hope you will forgive me."

"I forgive you and I ask for your forgiveness as well... it wasn't right to compare you with Ron, and to be selfish and not consider your mother! She is a wonderful woman and I respect her very much." Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes, worriedly.

"She respect you as well and she is really happy for us!" Draco assured her.

"I am willing to live in the Manor..." Hermione began.

"No!" Draco shook his head, "I bought new house and we will move in there first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good... because I can't wait to share my life with you!" Hermione smiled wide, and Draco took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her passionately.

**The End**


End file.
